halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. Archive Which 057? Is there a rule that you can't have the same number for a Spartan as someone else ? I'm asking because someone has made a Jacob-057 article while I have on Marcus' page a Karen-057. Thought I should let you know. Ares.117 14:41, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Huh... odd... my suggestion is that either you put Karen-057 on the character page... or you and that someone work out an agreement, and one of you change the name of your Spartan. Heh, that's the best ideas, although there always is me getting involved... :P--H*bad 15:50, 14 March 2007 (UTC) UNSC Antietam You didnt have to completly put down the article. I fixed it. If this happens again with one of my articles you may contact me.Thank you,good day! Ew You stole my page and made it pretty. =] Later. CaptainAdamGraves Engagement of Charybdis IX Check it out, this is my latest battle article. It's still not 100% complete, but it's looking pretty good. Also, if you have any suggestions or you want to add some of your stuff to it, please don't wait to tell me. I'd love to hear your opinion. :--[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] BattleNet] - Covenant of Halopedia] 04:53, 18 March 2007 (UTC) MIL AI 2430 Now I need to get started:P --UNSC AI 16:22, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Crappy monitor, I meant 16807 Penitent Spark Ok, I seriously couldn't think of something that suited a Monitor. You know, Ananba 'Eesoree? I HATE that name. I only use it as that's what HBO gave me. Anyways, thanks. Is it ok if I use that name as it would have to be a bleesing for me to think of a good one. Lol.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'16807 Penitent Spark']] [Communications] 12:36, 24 March 2007 (UTC) I can explain WWI Germany blame They blame Germany, because they were the only ones left after the war. Austria-Hungary, was split up. And everyone else on their side was gone. Thus Germany was the only one left. So they are the ones who get the blame.--H*bad 17:32, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Just starting to learn about WWI, honestly I do not comprehend why Germany is to blame. Save Hitlers genocide of people. Other than that, I see nothing. I would appreciate some light, Great One --MIL AI 2430[Transmission]18:30, March 24,2007 (UTC) Perhaps the world is just against Germany. Heh.--H*bad 05:25, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Pictures Okay. Don't yell at me. I admit whole-heartedly I am wiki-retarded... -sigh- That said, I really want to start working on my fanon pages and use pictures. But I can't seem to find where the database for uploaded pictures are. Help? =] Later. 00:55, 25 March 2007 (UTC) DUDE! WTF Mate! What is up wit dat babe! Seriously, is that actually you as a kid? And what is in your mouth? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 13:46, 25 March 2007 (UTC) *Naw. Rot just likes taking pictures of random babies. Thats his thing. CaptainAdamGraves 19:01, 25 March 2007 (UTC) *Lol. Cute. I would upload one of me, but I fear many would die upon looking at it...GO NEWGROUNDS!--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 19:18, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Vysar Of course you can use him. I take it you read his bio too. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 15:05, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Actually, upon a closer look, Vysar was a Supreme Commander by 2527, so if you use him it would have to be a Supreme Commander. PS: I added him to that battle in case you use Vysar. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 15:16, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Small Problem First, I'd just like to say this isn't entirely your fault. You see, the UNSC and the Coral Garrison (Aleph Team and Bravo Base) are not allies, as is stated in the Background Plot. However, nearly everyone (including myself for a little there) forgot this, so it is understandable that you did too. As such, I would appreciate if you would change the HEV landing zone from Bravo Base (which are enemies of the UNSC), to some other base or location. Thank you. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:09, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I've fixed it, so Team Wakisahsi are going to be dropped on Coral's moon instead. Well, do you know why no one is writing anything on the RP? Anyway, see you later! --Matt-256 14:55 (swedish time), 27 March 2007 (UTC) suggestion thanks, that does make more sense. could you move it to Phil E., please? thanks, The Lieutenant General 20:25, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :thanks. The Lieutenant General 21:14, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Marine Pics I'll take a look. I personally don't have any, but i'll look through some galleries, like Major Dump and etc, they usually have just about everything in there. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 00:47, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Farance Ya, I just noticed that. I I'll make Adrian Farance III (god, that name is retarded) born earlier so that it would work. But it would still be funny to keep it that way since the article is talking about the descendants of my friend and I am making fun of him with it by having their last name retarded, having one killed off and infected and killed again by his son (We have a royal family imitation on a Sims game and he always has his character kill his father to rule or gain power so basically Adrian Farance IV kills his father and gets promoted...Ya...--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 00:20, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Hmmmm -looks at the post above- Adrian sure seems the popular name... Huh. -shrugs- Well, the roleplay looks good. I like Hank still. He is teh pwnly of the S-I. xDDD Well, talk to you later. CaptainAdamGraves Arizona III Sup, Rtaretilbo! Well, straight throgh the point: Could i use Arizona III in my article? It would e Battle of Arizon III, or sumthing like that... --Hrs 'Kazumee